Soul Mates
by MadameMorty
Summary: Fluffy Eclare One-shot, nuff said.


**Beware: Fluff, and tons of it. **

**If you're feeling depressed that there won't be any Eclare until fall, then this fic. will hopefully cheer you up, and if it doesn't… sorry, I tried.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Degrassi. *le sigh***

"Crack, crack, crack." I swear if he does not stop cracking his knuckles… "Crack." That's it. "Jeremy, for the love of God, would you stop with that incessant cracking?!" I screamed at my fiancé. "Geez Clare, you don't have to yell." He responded, giving me an irritated glance.

At first everything between Jeremy and I was fine, we had fun together, went on roadtrips, we even took cooking classes, but recently almost everything he does gets on my nerves. All the quirks that I thought were cute when we first met are now just plain annoying.

"I do to have to yell, because if I don't you won't listen." I said, seething.

"When did you become such a bitch? When we first started going out, you were never like this!" He shouted, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"I was always like this, you were just to busy starring at my breast's to notice." I yelled, escalating our screaming match.

"You know, sometimes I wonder why I'm even marrying you." He hissed as he threw the remote across the room.

"So do I." I said with a glare.

"Then let's just not get married, take your stuff and leave." He spat.

"Gladly." I agreed, chucking my engagement ring at him in the process.

As I stormed up the stairs I thought of who I could stay with until I could find my own place. Adam was away on vacation, so he was out. Then there was Alli, but she has three kids, so I couldn't possibly impose. Finally there was… Eli. I haven't spoken to Eli in years, well besides the occasional e-mail. He hasn't spoken of having a wife or kids, so it shouldn't be a problem. Then it's settled, Eli's it is.

After driving for over an hour, I finally had arrived at Eli's apartment. My nerves began to set in when I reached to knock on the door. Having waited for a few minutes without an answer, I decided he was either out or asleep and I began to walk away. Just as I turned my back, a groggy Eli opened the door. "Clare, is that you?" he whispered out into he dark hallway.

"Uh yeah, sorry if I woke you. I was just wondering if I could stay here for awhile?" I asked timidly.

"I'm not saying no, but why?" He gave me a confused look.

"I just became dis-engaged and I need a place to stay." I admitted tears springing to my eyes. I don't know why I'm even crying, it's not like I was happy with Jeremy. I guess he just became a comfort after having him around for so long.

"Oh Clare, I'm so sorry. Of course you can stay, come on in." He said, further opening his door. "Is there anything you need? Coffee, juice, alcohol?" He said with a grin.

"Can I have a hug?" I questioned, trying to keep my tears from falling.

"What kind of person would I be if I denied a distraught girl a hug? Come here." He demanded, opening his arms up wide.

I flung myself into his familiar embrace, wondering why I had ever left it at all. What would of happened if Eli and I hadn't parted ways after high school? Would we be engaged, married, with child? All of these questions flew around in my head as I let out a strangled sob into Eli's chest.

"Shh, love." He cooed, soothing me. "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't even know why I'm crying." I shook my head, frustrated. "I don't even love him."

"I know why." He said looking down at me. "You're disappointed that things didn't work out. You wanted so badly to have a happily ever after, that you didn't realize that things simply weren't working."

"You know me so well." I smiled slightly.

"Well of course I do, you're my soul mate." He said, every word full of confidence.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked skeptically.

"I just know. We met for a reason, we broke up for a reason, and you came here for a reason. It seems that no matter why we're separated, we always end up coming back to each other." He said, his eyes locking with mine.

"So we're soul mates." I stated. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too. It means I can do this." He said, capturing my lips in a kiss. "And this." He added, as he kissed the shell of my ear. "Oh, and this too." He said once again, as he kissed my collarbone.

"Eli?" I whispered softly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Yes, love?" He asked, as he brought his head up from my neck.

"I'm sleepy." I said quietly, expecting him to be disappointed that he didn't get to finish what he started.

"Well, then we better get you to bed." He announced, picking me up bridal style, not disappointed at all.

"I love you." I said drowsily as he tucked me in.

"I love you too." He said, putting his arm around me.

"Forever." I whispered.

"And always." he finished.

**In the words of Munro and Aislinn, "Cute." -**_**Munro **_**"So cute." -**_**Aislinn**_

**(If you don't get this reference then you need to watch the video of them giving the tour of Degrassi.) But anyways, review please 3 **

**-MadameMorty**


End file.
